Escape
by PadfootProngsMoonyJCC
Summary: Melody and Regulus are two normal teenagers, except for the fact that they are a witch and wizard. With neither having a very good home life and both wanting to get away from it all they run away. Where should they go but to Melody's squib uncle who just so happens to live in Mystic Falls. With Vampires, Werewolves and a different kind of Witch to deal with will they regret leaving
1. Chapter 1

**Melody POV**

Sitting by the lake I contemplated my life. I was 15 and in my 5th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I have a few great friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans. I have an amazing boyfriend Regulus Black. I am a triple threat and good at it. Yet I can't stand it anymore. You are probably thinking why? Her life seems great. It looks that way on paper, but I have only mentioned the good bits. I haven't mentioned how everyone at school hates me. Or how my parents won't let me do anything but study, both magical and muggle, and practice my dancing, music and acting. They don't know when my birthday is, they never send me anything for Christmas and before Hogwarts I had never celebrated it. Not looking so great now huh?

"Hey," Regulus said sitting on the grass next to me looking defeated.

"Slytherins still being horrible?" I asked, Regulus had been getting a lot of hassle from the other Slytherins for not supporting Voldemort and for dating a Gryffindor.

"Yeah." He said laying back on the grass.

"Do you ever think about running away?" I asked him. It had been on my mind for a while. He nodded looking at me as I lay next to him.

"Do you?" He asked back. I simply nodded. "Maybe we should do it?" I looked at him.

"What run away?" I asked.

"Yeah, I love you. I hate us being treated like this and neither of our parents care about us." He said carefully. "I don't see why we shouldn't."

"Are you sure I'm the Gryffindor?" I asked grinning. "Let's do it then. We have to wait until Christmas though."

"Of course. We can leave with the students going home and then when we get to the station go then." Regulus said.

"Yep. We need to plan where we are going, our cover story and stuff. I think we should definitely leave the UK and maybe Europe too." I said slightly nervous.

"What about America? Voldemort has tried several times to take it but has failed every time. I doubt that will change any time soon." Regulus said logically. I had an idea.

"What about Mystic Falls, it's a small town in Virginia. It would sort our cover story too. I have an uncle there. He had a fight with my parents about how they treat me. He told me where he was going and gave me his number in case I wanted out. He is a squib so knows about us, he would never tell my parents where we are. What do you think?" I asked suddenly less confident as I finished.

"It's perfect." Regulus said kissing me softly. "If he agrees we can say you are his niece from England that after your parents died, came to live with him. I can be your boyfriend who is also an orphan and I am emancipated but live with you."

"That sounds great. I will text him later." I said. I had cast a spell on my phone that meant I could use it in Hogwarts.

We talked for a little bit longer before we went our separate ways to our separate common rooms.

"Mandrake." I said to the portrait.

"Mel!" James said waving me over to where he, Sirius, Remus and Lily sat.

"Hey Jamie." I said sitting on his lap as Sirius was taking up two seats, which happened to be the last one.

"Okay you're really light, but I would rather you not sit on me." James said from beneath me.

"Aww sorry Jamesybear, am I blocking your view of Lilykins? It's Siri's fault. He's taking up the only spare seat." I said pouting for good measure. "Don't worry. I'm going upstairs anyway." I said, kissing his cheek and walking towards the stairs.

Reaching the 5th year girls dorm I sat on my bed, and pulled out my phone. "Hi Uncle Ric, sorry I haven't texted in a while. I was wondering if I could ask a massive favour. Me and my boyfriend were wondering if we could come stay with you. We're having a hard time here and mum and dad don't care as usual. Text me back and I will explain further. Love Melody. Xx" I spoke as I typed out the text before clicking send. It was only a few minutes before I got a reply.

"Hi Mel. Are you okay? Of course you can come stay with me, I told you years ago that I would be here if you needed me. Your boyfriend however... What about his parents? Surely they would mind?" My uncle sent back.

"His parents are almost as bad as mine. They want him to join Voldemort but he doesn't want to. Please we have thought this through and have even thought of a cover story! Love your favourite niece." I replied.

"Oh. I'm sure that will be fine then. What's your plan and what's your cover story?" I got back a few minutes later.

"I'm your niece from England who has come to live with you since my parents died. Regulus is my boyfriend who is also an orphan and is emancipated who came to live with us. We would stay at Hogwarts until Christmas and come from there. If you could book us some flights and we will pay you back when we get there. If you wouldn't mind also signing us up for school? Reg hasn't been before but I have kept him up to date. X"

"Okay that sounds good. Of course I will sign you both up for school. I work there anyway. I need Regulus' information though to fill the forms in. I will book you flights but for what time? We might have a problem with living arrangements though as my flats not very big."

"If when you get the forms you text me what you need, I will tell you. Probably about 8:00pm? We need to go to Gringotts first and it would probably be wise to eat before we fly. We will sort out a new house. Between us we have more than enough money."

"Okay flights booked and I will get the forms when I get to work and will text you as I fill them in. You don't need to buy a house, I will sort something out."

"Don't be silly. We have more than enough money trust me. Besides its more than you deserve, agreeing to take us in and all. Thanks again."

"I know how stubborn you are so I will just say I don't like you buying a house for us but there is no use arguing with you. You're my niece, how could I not?"

"Okay. I would love to talk all day but I need to go to sleep. Love you M xxx."

"Okay. Love you too X"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thank you for taking the time to read this. It is a boring chapter and is quite short but it is a necessary part so everything later on is understood. I don't own anything but Melody and the plot. I won't do this every chapter but it is here for everyone to see. :-) I love reviews and favourites/followers so would love if you could take he time to do one of these but anyone on with the he story!

 **Melody** **POV**

I was sitting on my bed talking to Lily when a text from my Uncle came in.

'Hi Melody, I need that information about Regulus. Is now an okay time?'

I decided to tell Lily. She's my best friend and she deserves to know. I won't tell her where we are though in case anyone tries to get it out of her, I don't want her to be in danger.

"Lily?" I started. "I need to talk to you about something important."

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Reg and I won't be coming back to Hogwarts after Christmas. We're running away." I said looking at my fingers.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"It's too much most of the school hates us. Our families don't care about us. I have an uncle in America, who is taking us in. We've thought out a cover story. We leave at the start of the Christmas holidays. I won't tell you exactly where we are, it's safer for you that way. You're my best friend Lils, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." I explained.

"Oh Mel." She said hugging me. "I'll miss you so much. Even if you don't tell me where you are going can I help plan. There might be a flaw that could get you found."

"Of course. I'm going to call my uncle and put him on speaker. Can you cast a silencing charm. We don't want anyone to hear us." I said she nodded and cast the spell while I called my uncle.

Hi Uncle Ric! - M

Hi short stuff. You go the details ready? - A

Yep you're on speaker and my friend Lily is here. - M

Hi Melody's uncle! - L

Hi Lily. You ready to get started Mel - A

Are you using fake names - L

I hadn't thought of that. It's probably wise. Have you filled in my forms yet Uncle? - M

No. What are you going to go by? - A

I have no idea. Any suggestions Lil? - M

Something quite common would be best. What about Mia Potter? Potter is a common name in the muggle world and Mia is also a common name. - L

That's perfect Lily! - M

Okay. Anything else we are changing? - A

No. There will be millions of people with the same birthday. - M

Okay, what is Regulus going by? - A

How about Archie Black? Black is his same name but is common in the muggle world, his middle name is Arcturus.. - L

That works. You got it Uncle Ric? - M

Yep. Birthday? - A

3rd December - M

Okay it asks about exam results. I will just put that he went to a boarding school that had a very different curriculum so he has no exam results. - A

Yep. Do the same for me. - M

Okay I think I can fill in the rest or at least make it up. - A

Okay. Bye, I will see you in about a week. - M

Yes, bye Mel. Lily - A

Bye - M, L


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading this story and special thanks to those who followed, favourited and reviewed! I don't own anything but the plot and my OC Melody. I have been having slight writers block lately and have been distracted with a few other plot ideas for different stories not posted yet, but even if there is a gap between updates, they will come eventually. I will not give up on this story. To a reviewer who asked which season of TVD it's set in, I am currently not sure, as I know some of the things that happened in the show I want to include b am not sure when they happened and how far before that I want to go. I will however re-watch at least the earlier TVD episodes and get back to you on it. :)**

Melody/Mia POV

The last week of term passed quickly. We told James and Sirius the same thing I told Lily and they were on board. It was decided that we would change our appearances and I based myself around a female James so that if they ever came to join us or visit us, James would pretend to be my twin brother.

Regulus and I went to Gringotts and went to speak to the goblin at the desk.

"Ahh Mr Black, Miss James, what can I do for you today?" The goblin, I recognised as Ragnok said.

"I trust whatever is said will never be repeated to anyone, human or goblin." Regulus said formally.

"Why of course Mr Black. Shall we go to a back room." Ragnok said. We nodded and followed Ragnok to a room at the back of the bank.

"We are leaving England for a while and the Wizarding community unless we have too. We are going to need muggle money, and a lot of it." I said confidently.

"Why of course Miss James. Gringotts has a provision for this so that we don't lose your Business. We can give you a muggle debit card. The exchange rate for Galleons, Sickles and Knuts to muggle money is very high. If you don't mind me asking what form of muggle money do you need?" Ragnok asked. I looked to Regulus who nodded.

"American Dollars." I said.

"Very well. For a Knut you can get $50, for a Sickle you can get $1,000 and for a Galleon it is $15,000. However you may use them in any country but the exchange rates will be different." I looked at Regulus shocked. We have millions of Galleons in just one of our vaults.

"So I assume that we can get money out and use the debit card to buy things. Yes?" Regulus said.

"That is correct Mr Black. If you want to go ahead I can sort the cards out in a few minutes?" Ragnok said. We nodded and the goblin went out of the room returning a few minutes later.

"What name shall I put on the cards? My guess would be you are changing your names." Ragnok said.

"Mia Potter and Archie Black." I said as he waved his hand over the cards and the names I had just spoken appeared on the cards.

"Is that all Miss James, Mr Black." Ragnok said.

"Yes Ragnok you were very helpful thank you." I said as Regulus and I stood up. Ragnok simply nodded as we left the room and the bank.

"We don't have to be at the airport for another hour. Shall we get a bit of shopping done before then and then do more when we land?" Regulus asked. I nodded and we went out into muggle London.

We arrived in Virginia which was the closest we could get as Mystic Falls doesn't have an airport. The plan was for me to buy a car and drive us to Mystic Falls, although Uncle Ric protested. I got my licence when my parents confounded the examiner into thinking I was old enough. We got a taxi to the car dealership and went inside.

We looked at the different cars and decided to go with a 'Range Rover Sentinel' which we were told was like a tank in a tuxedo, I had to make a mental note to explain what a tank was to Regulus later, before we made the journey to Mystic Falls.

We arrived in Mystic Falls at about 6pm and decided to head straight to the bar/restaurant the Mystic Grill to get something to eat. We walked in and took a seat at the bar.

"Hi. I'm Matt. Are you new here?" A blonde haired boy asks.

"Umm yeah. I'm Mia Potter and this is Archie Black." I responded.

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Matt asks casually.

"We came to live with my uncle for a while." I explained.

"Cool. So what can I get you to eat?" Matt asked.

We gave him our orders. I felt someone's eyes on me and saw a man with dark hair and a smirk looking at me and sitting with my uncle. Ric said something to him and his smirk grew as he got up and walked over to us.

"Hey beautiful. Damon Salvatore at your service. Why don't you come sit with my friend and I." I knew he meant just me but decided to play along.

"Shall we Archie?" I asked Regulus.

"I meant you princess. Come sit with us." Damon said trying to compel me. I looked at my uncle who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Sure." I said getting up and following him to his table. Once we sat down my uncle laughed.

"Okay Mia, you can drop the act now." Ric said.

"Aww but it's so fun!" I said laughing. I nodded at Regulus who came over.

"Vervain. Who are you?" Damon said.

"Mia Potter." I said smirking. "So Uncle Ric, this is my boyfriend Archie Black. Archie, my Uncle Alaric."

"Wait Uncle.."

"Nice to meet you Archie." Ric said interrupting Damon.

"You too sir." Regulus said.

"Hold on Uncle Ric?" Damon said incredulously.

"Yep. Mia is my sisters daughter." Ric said laughing at Damon's face.

"Any other relatives I should know about?" Damon asked.

"Only my twin brother James." I said smiling.

"At least there is no other secret female relatives I can try to hit on again." Damon sighed. We all laughed at his discomfort.

"So Uncle Ric. Do you want to see our new house?" I asked. He looked shocked.

"You already bought a new house?!" Ric exclaimed.

"Uhh yeah?" I said nervously.

"Okay fine. Let's go. But I'm still not happy that you paid." Ric grumbled.

I grinned at Regulus at our small victory.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am still not 100% sure on where I want to start in TVD; I know several things that I definitely want to have already happened and what I want to be yet to happen, e.g. Damon and Alaric to be already friends, but I don't want Katherine to have properly appeared yet, as I want Melody and Regulus heavily involved, I also want Melody and Regulus to have the chance to be friends with Stefan, Caroline etc. before Stefan's kidnapped and before Caroline is turned. It's a lot of stuff to comply with, this early on in the series. It will definitely be season 1 though. However I am not sure if it will work so, I am yet to decide more specifically.**

 **Thank you for the response to the story. I love reviews and suggestions, so any suggestions that any of you have or anything that you particularly don't want to happen, and depending on what it is, I will try to incorporate/avoid it. The response, including follows and favorites, gives me confidence to keep going and will make me want to update more and faster.**

 **I am not very good at describing houses but I imagine the Cullen house from Twilight as their house.**

 **Melody/Mia POV**

We walked outside the grill accompanied by Damon, who didn't seem to want to leave us alone. I didn't really mind, although I wasn't completely comfortable with inviting him in. Oh well, he's friends with Ric and Regulus and I are more than capable at looking after ourselves.

A small crowd had surrounded a vehicle that I quickly recognized as mine. Smirking at Regulus I clicked the button to unlock the car and watched as everyone turned around, scattering slightly. I waved my hands slightly gesturing them to leave. I was a Gryffindor not a Hufflepuff. They quickly left, intimidated, and I turned around to speak to Damon and my uncle.

"You guys need a ride?" I asked.

"No but in that car, yes." Damon said cockily.

"You two got a lift?" I asked my Uncle.

"Yeah. Although Damon is right. I knew you guys were rich but really?" He asked incredulously.

I nodded smirking. "Come on then Black. You guys should follow us. It could be hard to find." I walked off still smirking. I felt Regulus behind me, and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"You really enjoyed that didn't you?" Regulus questioned smirking. I simply looked up at him innocently. Regulus was tall, and as much as I hated it, I was small at barely 5'1. He laughed as we got to the car and he opened my door. He was raised as an old fashioned gentleman and I actually quite liked it.

"Thank you kind sir." I said mockingly, curtseying slightly as I said it.

"It's no problem princess." Regulus said bowing. We laughed as we climbed into our respective seats. "I really should learn to drive." I laughed. Somehow the idea of Regulus doing something as muggle as driving seemed strange. He pouted slightly at my reaction, which only made me laugh harder.

Falling into a comfortable silence, we turned into a hidden entrance, leading to a dirt track. At the end of the track was a large house which we already had set up, including guest bedrooms. The only thing we left was my uncle's bedroom, which we thought he would want to do himself.

The house had 5 spare bedrooms, one for my uncle, one for Regulus and one for me. It had several large open hall ways, a very large open kitchen with a dining table, a marble counter with bar stools and a modern kitchen. It had two study's and two large sitting rooms. Every bedroom had an en-suite and all but two were fully equipped with separate baths and showers. We also had an extension built with a dance studio, a music room full with a microphone and many different instruments, all of which I play, and a home theater.

"Is this all really necessary, there are only three of us living here." Damon said after I had given him and Ric the full tour.

"Says the guy that lives in a boarding house with loads of bedrooms, when none of them are rented out and only him and his brother live there." Ric responded, "It's really nice, although there are only three of us living here." He finished looking at me pointedly. I looked sheepishly at him.

"I know but a lot of them are for if we have guests and particularly for if James, Sirius and the others come to visit." I said. Chances are that it wouldn't be long before we needed there help, or if we just missed them. Even though we had no plans of even telling them which state we're in.

"Who's Sirius? Weird name." Damon said almost saying what he was thinking out loud, particularly the second part of his comment.

"Sirius is my brother." Regulus said before continuing. "Weird names kind of run in our family. Archie is short for Arcturus and I have loads of cousins with names like Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa."

"Besides Damon and Stefan are hardly common names are they. At least not in this time." I said smirking.

"Are you Vampires?" Damon said uncertainty laced in his voice.

"No. This is when I would usually retort with an 'are you'. But I know you are so there's no point even asking." I said still smirking.

Damon clearly wasn't used to someone talking back to him or matching his sarcastic retorts with more back. He looked lost in thought for a moment, as Ric, Reg and I shared an amused look, apparently it wasn't often that Damon Salvatore was left speechless.

"I like you." He said coming to a conclusion, "I think we will get along just fine."

"She's my girlfriend Salvatore. Remember that." Regulus said growling slightly.

"Yeah yeah. We all know I could take all three of you easily." Damon said smirking. We all just smirked back. Little did he know how wrong he was.

"Okay. You two have your first day of school tomorrow. It's already 11. Go to bed. Damon I will see you tomorrow." Ric said stopping the conversation. We rolled our eyes.

"You know we haven't had a bedtime, or anyone to tell us to go to bed since we were 11 right?" I said looking at my uncle.

"Yeah well now you do. Bed." My uncle said firmly. Rolling our eyes again we walked to our rooms and went to bed. Regulus giving me a soft kiss before we separated.

The following morning we got up early. I dressed in blue skinny jeans, a red woolen jumper, a white snood and light brown _Uggs._ I got my brown handbag out and put everything I needed in it before curling my wavy brown hair loosely. I did natural make-up and grabbed my phone. Regulus came out of his room at the same time I did mine. He was wearing skinny jeans also, and a black hoody. He kissed me slowly before we walked down the starts making slight small talk.

"There is breakfast on the counter, I need to go, but you both need to be at school before it starts so I can show you around the school, or get someone else to show you around and so you can get your timetable and locker combinations etc." Uncle Ric said giving us the rundown. "Of course you could just come with me but I figured that would be embarrassing on your first day. Think you can find the school alright?" He asked turning towards me. I nodded.

"We got it Uncle Ric." I said smiling and hugging him. He was like a parent sending off their only child for the first day of school.

"Do you need any money for lunch?" He asked.

"Do they accept debit cards." I asked hopefully.

"The school? No. If you go off campus for lunch? Probably. I will give you some cash just in case you don't want to go off campus." He said sighing handing Regulus and I a $5 bill each.

"Thanks." Regulus said sincerely as I hugged my uncle.

We ate a small breakfast before leaving the house. I had put wards up before we left and I know Regulus added some too them. It would keep everyone, human or supernatural, out.

When we arrived at the school, we went straight to the school reception. "Hi I'm Mia Potter, this is Archie Black. We're new here; umm my uncle said he would ask someone to give us a tour. Oh my uncle is Alaric Saltzman." I said finishing.

The older receptionist smiled kindly. "Yes I was informed by Mr Saltzman that we had two new students starting today. I believe he asked Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes to show you around. They normally come in early anyway. Now your lockers are right next to each other, numbers 55 and 56, and you need to set the combination the first time you open it. Your timetables are here and I believe that Stefan, Elena and Caroline are meeting you in Mr Saltzman's classroom at 7:45. I will show you where it is." She said softly, standing up and coming around to meet us. We followed her as she walked through corridors, only to stop outside a classroom.

As soon as we entered a bubbly blonde came bounding up to us. "Hi. I'm Caroline, you must be Mia and Archie." She hugged us quickly.

"Okay Care, let them breathe." I brunette girl said laughing slightly at her friend. "I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert." She finished.

Lastly the boy, who seemed more cautious than his friend and girlfriend, stepped forward. "I'm Stefan. I believe you had the unfortunate luck of meeting my brother last night." He said more confidently, coming out of his shell a bit more.

"Are yes. I hope the cockiness and arrogance doesn't run in the family." I said jokingly. As annoying as it was, I could see Damon becoming a good friend, he reminded me of Siri and Jamie when they have their moments.

"Yeah, no. I'm known as the nice brother." Stefan responded. I grinned and nudged him.

"I know. Don't worry you can trust me." I said to him quietly. He looked slightly shocked, but not enough that I knew he didn't know. "I guess Damon or Ric told you and you didn't believe them." I said still whispering; from what I had been told Caroline didn't know yet. It was only a matter of time though.

"Well this school won't tour itself." Caroline said linking her arm with mine and her other with Elena's, leaving Stefan and Regulus trailing behind talking to each other in a voice too low for me to hear.

Caroline made short work of the tour and we were finished quickly, even though she seemed to run us through the history of every classroom, funny stories from the class, and the different teachers and ways to handle them, warnings and advice. Once we had finished the tour we went back to my uncle's classroom because coincidentally we had history first.

 **A/N: Okay so I have updated this earlier than I will usually, but I had the time, so I updated early. I am thinking that I will probably change the TVD timeline slightly e.g. make Damon and Alaric friends earlier but am not sure. I will hopefully have decided by the time I write the next chapter as we can't really get into the good stuff until I have decided.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have decided that the previous chapters will have happened between episode 5 and 6. This means that Elena and Stefan are currently still dating and that none of her suspicions have been confirmed or denied yet.**

 **In order for Alaric and Damon to be friends I am having it so that Alaric had lived in Mystic Falls for about a year before the series starts. Damon killed/turned Isobel and Alaric turned up in the middle of it. Alaric then tried to kill Damon but obviously failed. He confronted Damon and then Damon protected him from Isobel when she woke up wanting blood. She then confirmed it after she had fed and then she tried to kill him again which Damon protected him from again. They then kept in contact as Alaric knew that even if Damon had refused to turn Isobel she would have found a way and as he protected him he was able to tolerate him which then turned into friendship.**

 **It sounds farfetched I know but it was the best I could come up with. This chapter starts at the beginning of episode 6 just before Elena turns up.**

 **Melody/Mia POV**

Stefan, Alaric, Regulus and I were sitting in the boarding house sitting room in an icy silence. Damon had been let out by an oblivious Caroline and we had no idea where he was or what he had done or was doing.

Stefan stood up and started pacing. "What if he's got to Elena? Or Caroline? Or someone else." He reeled off panicking.

"Stefan. I'm sure Elena's fine but just in case…" I stopped as he interrupted me.

"She's here. Elena she's here." Stefan said as he walked to the door. I sighed, I had become good friends with Stefan after he told me his story and Reg and I helped him with Damon.

We heard him open the door before she could even knock and her start to talk.

"What are you?" Elena said. "What are you!?" she said it louder at his silence.

"You know." Stefan said defeated after another short silence.

"I don't." she said shaking her head in denial.

"Yes you do." Stefan said cutting her off quickly. "Or you wouldn't be here." He continued, shaking his head this time.

"It's not possible." She said still in denial. "It can't be."

Stefan stepped outside as Elena moved backwards. "Should we do something?" Ric said uncertainly.

"No." I said to them from my space in the hall. "I will intervene if I need to but we need to let Stefan handle this."

"Everything you know. And every belief that you have. Is about to change. Are you ready for that?" he said slowly breaking up every piece of information, as he moved slowly close to her.

"What are you?" she asked firmly.

"I'm a Vampire." He said simply. I shook my head slightly. I guess blunt was best right now.

Elena looked scared and lost for words as she tried to say something. "I shouldn't have come." She finally said.

"No." Stefan said panicked as they moved out of the doorway and I followed them, Ric and Reg stood up from there place in the lounge and followed me, while still out of sight. "Please. Please." Stefan almost begged as he moved towards her. She just kept moving away and dodging his advances.

"No, No." she said and ran to her car. Stefan moved at vampire speed to stand in front of her. I decided now was the time to intervene.

"Stefan." I said firmly. "Stop. Go back into the house and let me talk to her." I said leaving no room for discussion. He looked torn. "Now Stefan." I said walking towards them confidently.

He nodded resigned and ran at vampire speed into the house.

"You… You can't be. Unless Alaric is in on it too." She said desperately reasoning with herself.

"I'm not, I promise. I just was taught about vampires from a young age." I decided to give her some half-truths. "My family has known about vampires for generations. I was first taught about them when I was 13. A good friend of the family who was an expert in vampires and similar things taught me and a few friends. My family and several other families we are close to know all about them and we learnt together." I said to her slowly edging closer. She looked like a deer in headlights. "Please Elena. Let me tell you about vampires. I won't tell you Stefan's story that's something for him to tell you. But I will tell you all I know about vampires in general. Why don't we go to my house? Regulus and Alaric are here and will probably be calming Stefan down as we speak so we will have the house to ourselves."

She nodded slowly as I reached her. I guided her round the passenger side as she was in too much of a state of shock to drive and I went round to the drivers' side.

I drove us back to my house slowly as to give her a chance to process the fact that vampires even exist let alone the fact that her boyfriend's one.

"Was there ever a time you didn't know about vampires." She said in a small voice. I nodded.

"For the most part I grew up with the knowledge of them. But I remember when I was told. I will never forget it. I was 7. Growing up I was a very nervous child mainly because I knew things like vampires existed. But I didn't know that vampires in particular were real until I was 7. I had been sat down and told a story. It had a vampire, a witch and a werewolf in it, I don't even remember the name of it now, but afterwards my mum just came out with it. I believe her exact words were something like, 'you know how there are other things out there it isn't just humans, vampires are out there too.' Uncle Ric was so mad at my mum, he shouted at her for ages. He was the one I would turn to and I know you can too if you want. I remember I was so scared and for months I was scared of anyone I hadn't seen grow up with me. At that age all I knew was that vampires drank blood and didn't age, so that was what I looked for." I finished just as we pulled up outside my house.

"How did you cope?" She asked.

I leant over to her slightly, and place my hand on her arm. "It's hard and I know it seems impossible, but like I said, I was scared of everyone, I don't want you to worry or become paranoid. You have people around you that would do anything to protect you, and I will tell you everything I know about vampires and recognising them. Come on let's get inside." I said calmly, I slowly got out of the car and after a few seconds Elena followed me.


End file.
